The present invention relates to a delivery line for conveying viscous or pasty material which is to be filled into a food can or the like from a conveyer pump to a filling machine.
In the case of viscous or pasty materials which are to be filled into food cans or the like, the problem arises that variations in the pressure in the delivery line which result in variations in the delivery capacity and/or the filling capacity considerably impair the filling process.